Olaf and the Hungry Bunnies
by CheeseandSprinkles
Summary: Olaf is finding lots of things he enjoys about Summer. However, he didn't expect to end his picnic with a high speed chase.


**Olaf and the Hungry Bunnies**

Olaf giggled as he walked past a bee buzzing around a flower. He loved summer in Arendelle, even though this was only the third day. He, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven were on a picnic right outside Arendelle's borders, and the sun was shining brightly.

He was walking around when he saw a sudden movement in a nearby bush. He smiled excitedly as he skipped over to investigate. He peered in only to be knocked over by a small furry creature. He looked up to see a small bunny sitting by the bush, staring at him.

"Hi there!" he exclaimed. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

As soon as he said this, seven more bunnies jumped out, noses twitching. He was wondering why they were staring at him like that, when the closest one leapt straight at his face. He gasped and stumbled back. Now he knew why they were staring at him.

"My nose!" he exclaimed as he turned and ran as fast as he could. He turned his head to look back and gasped. The bunnies were right behind him.

Their tiny eyes were sharp and their ears were flat against their heads. They were the most determined bunnies, though the only ones, Olaf had ever seen, he'd give them that.

He crested a hill and saw the others still sitting around the picnic blanket.

"Anna!" he called out and they all looked up.

"Olaf what's wrong?" Elsa called out. Then the swarm of bunnies crested the hill and dashed towards Olaf.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Anna exclaimed as Olaf and the bunnies ran past.

"Help!" he yelled over his shoulder. He was heading straight back towards Arendelle, hoping the bunnies would just give up and head back to their bush.

He looked back and gasped as he saw that four more bunnies had join the chase and they were slowly gaining on him. He rounded a boulder and spotted the village of Arendelle. It didn't take long to reach the gates and dash through into the village.

"Yes!" he exclaimed thinking the bunnies wouldn't dare come near so many people. He was wrong. The bunnies only put on an extra burst of speed, nearly catching up to him.

He darted down the road, twelve fierce bunnies right on his tail. He heard a collection of "Awws" and laughs as he rushed through the village.

He rounded a corner and suddenly Kristoff and Anna were there, each holding a net. Olaf flew past them and they threw their nets. But just as Kristoff was throwing his, one of the bunnies rocketed of his leg and he tripped.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he stumbled back. His net flew over the bunnies, smacking right into Anna.

"Gah!" Anna gasped as she fell to the ground under the net. Olaf sighed and pushed on through the village.

A few minutes later he saw Elsa standing against a wall, powers at the ready. As Olaf and the bunnies passed her, she formed a bowl of ice around the bunnies.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as the bunnies slipped around in the bowl. Olaf was just walking back when the bowl started to crack in his direction.

"No!" Olaf and Elsa both exclaimed in unison as the bunnies smashed a hole in the side of the bowl and darted towards Olaf. And it all started over again.

It was maybe half an hour before Kristoff and Sven finally showed up. Kristoff was holding a fishing pole with a carrot on the end of the line. They adjusted their speed so they were running alongside Olaf and the bunnies.

He swung the carrot in front of the bunnies and eight of them suddenly jumped at it. The weight of all eight of the bunnies on the end of the line at once put Sven off balance. He recovered after a moment, but Kristoff wasn't so lucky.

Fishing rod still in hand, he fell sideways off of Sven's back. With a breathless "Oof", he hit the ground.

He looked up dizzily to see his now carrotless fishing rod snapped in two, and all twelve bunnies chasing Olaf once more. As Sven trotted back over to him, he sighed and dropped his head, grunting in pain when he remembered he was lying on the hard road.

Olaf was tired. And he didn't mean nap tired. He would probably rate his newfound tired like being in a 5,000,000 mile sprint, in the rain, with twelve giant, bloodthirsty, hairy, slobbering, horrible creatures of doom. He didn't think he was exaggerating at all.

As he ran through the village, he spotted the castle of Arendelle. He found a tiny bit of energy that was hidden somewhere inside him and rushed towards the castle gates.

Once he got into the castle, he formed a plan to lose the bunnies. First he tried zig-zagging through rooms, but the bunnies wouldn't budge.

Next, he tried feinting one way then going the other, still that didn't work. He finally gave up and went back to mad dashing.

It was another twenty minutes, and he was passing Anna's room, then it happened.

Kristoff and Sven jumped out of one end of the hall, and Elsa and Anna jumped out on the other.

"Jump, Olaf!" Kristoff yelled. So that's what he did. And as he did, Sven leapt out and caught him, then jumped back.

Then Kristoff and Anna each pulled a rope, and two wooden walls dropped from the ceiling, each three feet tall. The group cheered as the bunnies tried, and failed to get out.

Then they all heard a soft snoring and turned around, to find a small snowman fast asleep on Sven's back, and smiled.

The End!


End file.
